A Simple Trip to San Francisco
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Eleven year Jax and Joe are tired of the country life. They want to explore the mighty city of San Francisco on their own. This is my sixth story of the Joe and Jax chronicles.  Please review. Warning: Spanking of a minor
1. Chapter 1

Ben watched his twins sitting on the settee. They were using their secret language of nods and pointing, so he knew they wanted something.

"Are you going to tell what you want?" Ben asked smiling.

"Pa, can we go with you to Sacramento?" Joe asked flashing his million dollar smile at him.

"Not this time," Ben said smiling.

"You always say that," Jax said pouting.

"Jacqueline don't pout," Ben admonished.

"Why can't we go?" Joe asked.

"I'm going to be too busy to watch you. Adam and Hoss have too much work to go. Plus you both are still restricted to the yard," Ben said.

"It's only one more week and we'll do two, if you let us go," Jax tried.

"The answer is no and that's final" Ben firmly.

"Yes sir," they both grumbled as they walked out the door.

Ben had to smile as they left. He would love to take them with him, but what he said was true he was too busy to watch them and heaven only knows what they would get themselves into in the big city.

"I told you he said no," Joe said.

"Well I like to take the honest approach first," Jax said.

"Yeah, it just means more trouble when he finds out. He just said no incase your hearing isn't good. So now we are disobeying him on top of everything else."

"He said no to Sacramento. There is another S city farther away," Jax said smiling.

"Jax, you're the smartest person I know. San Francisco here we come," Joe said.

"We need a solid plan, because if we get caught…"

"Jax, no matter what we ain't gonna sit for a long time after this."

"I meant if we are caught before we get there, it won't be worth the trouble. If I am getting a whipping, I at least want to really earn it," Jax said smiling.

"First we need to wait until Pa is gone. Between Pa and Adam they'll know we are up to something," Joe said.

"We are also going to need a distraction of some type, to keep Adam and Hoss away for a day or so."

"We need food, money, and a rifle for protection."

"I should dress like a boy. I think that would be safer. I also want to look at some maps; we can stay close to the main road, but not on it."

"Who are you going to ask?

"Adam, you know how he always wants us to learn new things," Jax said. She would never admit it but she liked book learning as much as Adam did.

"Better you than me."

"Where are we going to get the money?"

"The emergency money in Pa's desk."

"I don't like the thought of stealing."

"We can't go without money. Plus Pa is always saying the Ponderosa belongs to all of us. So the money should too," Joe said trying to convince himself along with his sister.

"I don't think Pa will agree, but we need it."

"What should we worry about first?"

"I guess the most dangerous part, the money. Are you doing it or am I."

"My plan, my hide," Joe said.

"So how are you going to do it?"

"Pa always leaves the drawers open when he at his desk, I'll just wait until he is busy doing something else."

"You're forgetting Adam and his eagle eye."

"We have to wait until they are all busy, that's where you come in."

"Great, what do I have to do?"

"No idea. We need to think about it."

The twins had no idea that the opportunity for getting the money and setting up the distraction would come from Adam and Hoss that very night.

Jax was setting the table, Joe was playing checkers with Hoss and Pa was sitting at his desk when Adam walked in fuming.

Ben was surprise when Adam walked up to Hoss and yelled,

"What were you thinking?"

"Sorry brother I have no idea what you are talking about, "Hoss said surprised.

Adam glared at his younger brother.

"I told you to put those steers in the north pasture. I went to look and it's empty. So I start looking for five hundred head of cattle wondering where you put them. Finally, I find them in the west pasture. I distinctly remember telling you not to use that pasture."

"Adam, I decided," Hoss started.

"Hoss, I didn't ask you to decide. I asked you to do something…"

"Look older brother," Hoss said standing up. Joe took the cue and ran behind Ben's desk not wanting to get between the two of them if this argument turned physical. His quick thinking made him realize this may be the perfect opportunity to get the money.

"Boys," Ben tried walking away from his desk.

"No, there is no excuse. I told you the fence in the west pasture wasn't fixed yet and because you wanted to save time and go to town today. You just decided to be lazy."

"Adam if you would stop and listen..." Hoss said his voice becoming angry.

"I swear you're as bad as Joe and Jax trying to get out of chores." Adam said walking away. Hoss grabbed his brother by the shirt and lifted him up, making Ben walk over not wanting them to fight.

"Adam, Hoss stop this now," Ben bellowed.

"If he would stop yelling and listen, I could explain what I did," Hoss said.

"Go ahead son," Ben said. "Adam let your brother speak."

"I put them in the west pasture because many of the cows are ready for birthing, I didn't want to chance losing some of the calves, just so I could appease your demands. I also mended the part of the fence that was broken, so you have no right to me call lazy. I work hard everyday and resent that you said that."

"You could have told me," Adam said.

"If you weren't acting like a mad man I woulda," Hoss said.

"Sorry, brother," Adam said putting out his hand. Hoss shook it and returned to the game.

"Joe, what are you doing over there," Hoss asked.

"Staying out of the line of fire."

Everyone started laughing.

Actually, Joe used this diversion opened the drawer and took some money.

Supper was the quieter than usual because the twins weren't talking much. They had to much to think about. Ben was talking about what needed to get done while he was gone on the trip and he thought they were pouting because he wouldn't let them go.

"What's wrong with you two," Adam asked.

"None of your business," Jax said sharply.

"Jacqueline..." Ben warned. He didn't allow rudeness at his table.

"Just asking. It looks like you were pouting over something," Adam said smirking, which annoyed Joe.

"No we're still trying to get over your childish display this afternoon," Joe said smiling. Making his twin spit her milk trying not to laugh across the table hitting Hoss.

"Sorry, Hoss."

"It's ok, kiddo," Hoss said trying not to laugh.

Adam just glared at the both of them. Joe and Jax couldn't look at Adam without laughing, which made Adam glare even harder. Hoss knew it was going to turn into an argument the twins would lose so he said.

"So Pa, when do you expect to get home?"

"Probably about two weeks," Ben said and added firmly looking at his oldest and two youngest, "Hopefully the war going on at this table will end by then."

"It's not our fault," Jax said still laughing.

"Adam's pouting because what I said a few minutes ago," Joe said laughing even harder.

"You're right, for once," Adam said starting to laugh along with his sister and brother.

Supper finished as normally after that. After supper Joe and Hass went back to their unfinished checker game. Adam sat down to start reading when he was interrupted by Jax,

"Do you have any maps from Nevada to California?"

"Sure, why?"

"I want to see how Pa is getting to Sacramento. Will you help me plot it out?"

"Let me go get some," Adam said. Adam brought down survey maps that he had gotten the last time he was in Sacramento.

Jax and Adam spent the next three hours going over the maps.

"So once you get to Sacramento, how would you get to San Francisco?" Jax asked but was interrupted by Ben.

"Sorry, it's time for bed."

"Pa, I really want…"

"I'll show you tomorrow," Adam promised. She gave Adam a huge hug and told him thanks.

Joe and Jax gave hugs and said good-night. As they walked up the stairs, Ben said,

"Ten minutes, I want the lamps off and quiet. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." They said.

Joe ran into his room and opened the talking hole,

"I got it," Joe said.

"The money?" Jax whispered.

"Yeah during the fight."

"I have the route almost plotted."

"Adam also gave us our distraction."

"Breaking the fence."

"Yep, poor Hoss. You know Adam will rake him over the coals about it."

"So are you changing your mind?

"No way. You?"

"Nope."

The next morning Ben was packing his bags when there was a small knock on his door.

"Come in." He knew exactly who it was.

"Hi" his twins said. They always came in and watched him pack. Today the pouting was at a maximum.

"The subject is closed," Ben said severely before they asked again about going.

"We know, but we're wondering if Hoss could be in charge," Joe said.

It was a running joke between the three of them. As usual he laughed,

"Not old enough, yet," Ben said.

"Is he ever going to be old enough," Jax said.

"Yep, the minute you both turn eighteen," Ben said.

"So you're going to be gone for two whole weeks?" Joe said.

"Maybe, three weeks. It just depends on how the negotiations are going."

"Can you remind Adam that our restriction and extra chores end on Friday?" Jax asked making Ben laugh again.

"Already did, just make sure you don't do anything to have them reinstated," Ben warned. "You know my policy, if Adam has to punish you; you'll get double from me when I get home."

"Which is double jeopardy," Joe said laughing at the other running joke between the three of them.

"Nope, it's part of the sentence handed down by Adam," Ben said laughing again. "Alright you two, you have chores and I need to finish packing."

The twins hugged their father and ran out of the room. Those two really kept him on his toes

The entire family took Ben to the stage. Before he got on he looked at his two youngest,

"Promise me that you will listen to Adam and Hoss."

"Yes sir." They said.

"Ok," Ben said giving them one more hug before getting on the stage.

The four of them watched the stage drive away.

"Time to get back," Adam said. The ride home was quiet like always when Ben left his four children. Adam knew he had a lot more work to do, Hoss knew Adam would expect more out of him, and the twins would miss him plus Adam could be a bear when he wanted to.

As Adam was unhooking the buckboard he said, "Jax and Joe I need you to white wash that the smoke house."

"So it begins," Joe said under his breath making Jax laugh.

"Something funny," Adam asked.

"Nope," They both said and walked to get the white wash.

They started white washing the smoke house.

"Want to leave tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"Sounds good, Adam promised to help me with the maps again. As long as he does, we should be ok. Working at the smoke house has its advantages," Jax said walking in getting bunch of jerky. Joe followed her example. "Now we need some biscuits and beans. I'll ask Hop Sing to show me how to make biscuits if you'll finish white washing this."

"Adam won't be too happy," Joe said.

"Let me ask Hop Sing first and then I'll ask Adam," Jax said.

"You owe me for this white washing job."

"Just part of the plan, brother," Jax said running to the kitchen.

"Hi Hop Sing," she said smiling.

"Daughter number one go wash hands before come in here," Hop Sing scolded.

"Sorry," Jax said running into the bath house to do just that.

"All clean," Jax said smiling. "Are you making biscuits today?"

"You know today baking day."

"Can I help? I want to learn how."

"Number one son say it ok?"

"I wanted to ask you before him."

"Number one son say ok, Hop Sing say ok."

"Thanks," Jax said and ran into the barn at full steam. Adam was getting Sport ready to go help the men in the field.

"Is something wrong," Adam asked concerned because of the way she ran into the barn.

"No, I wanted to ask you something and I knew you were going to leave in a few minutes."

"Jacqueline, you know better than to run in here like that, it could spook the horses," Adam said scowling.

"Can I help Hop Sing with the baking today?"

"Is this because you don't want to white wash the smoke house?"

"I want to learn and I'm doing Joe's chores after I am done. In return he's doing the white washing."

"I better not hear either of you bickering over this tonight."

"You won't. I promise."

"Ok," Adam said getting on Sport. Something was going on and he needed to find out before those two got into real trouble, but right now he had work to do.

Jax and Hop Sing baked all afternoon. Jax kept messing up so they had to make extra biscuits and cookies. Hop Sing didn't care, he was happy that the little girl wanted to help. Usually she worked in the kitchen when it was some type of punishment. Today he saw the happy girl that came into his kitchen wanting something.

Joe finished the white washing right before supper. Adam came over and inspected,

"Good Job."

"Thanks."

Jax as promised finished Joe's chores for him. Adam was feeling guilty that something was up with the two of them. Hoss was always complaining that he didn't give the twins a chance.

Hop Sing started bringing the food out.

"Little girl make biscuits."

"Really," Hoss said. "They're great Jax."

"Thanks, I needed to learn sometime," Jax said.

"Yeah, on the day we had to white wash the smoke house," Joe said smiling.

"Smart, little sis. I hate when Adam make me do stuff like that."

The supper was full of smiles and jokes. Jax and Joe wanted to keep the mood light tonight, so Adam would help with the maps again and he wouldn't expect anything.

Adam sat at his father's desk to start working on the books.

"Adam, you promised about the maps," Jax said hopefully.

"Jax, I really…" but stopped looking at his little sister's sad face. "One hour."

"Thanks."

Adam pointed out everything they needed to find their way to San Francisco. Jax felt confident she could get them their safely as long as Adam didn't figure things out too quickly.

"Ok you two, bed time," Adam said a couple hours later. "Ten minutes and lamps off."

Joe and Jax hugged both of their brothers and walked up the stairs.

Jax opened the talking hole tonight.

"Ok, I have the trail plotted out," Jax said smiling.

"Once we are sure Adam and Hoss are asleep, we'll break the west pasture's fence. I have a lamp set up at the edge of the barn so we can see. We need to take some oats, so the steers will come out."

"Sounds good."

Their planning was interrupted by Adam voice from downstairs,

"Ten minutes up. Night."

"NIGHT," they yelled back.

Adam sat at the desk feeling that something was wrong; he just couldn't put his finger on it just yet. He knew better than to say something to Hoss. Hoss always protected the twins and felt that he picked on them. Maybe Hoss was right. Adam went back to the books. As he went to his room he stopped at each of the twins rooms and found them peacefully asleep. Again he felt guilty for suspecting something.

Thirty minutes after Adam's lamp went out the twins decided to make their move. They used their favorite method of climbing out the window and down the roof. Each time they moved they looked back to see if a lamp was turned back up.

Finally they were at the end of the pasture and Joe used the matches to start the oil lamp. Before going to bed Joe had Cochise and Miss Lily in the corral. They rode bareback to the west pasture and broke the fence the cattle took the children's clue and started their very slow escape. An hour later they returned to the house and were in bed. Adam and Hoss slept right through their first part of the adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary of Chapter One: Jax and Joe decide it is time to explore the world outside Virginia City and the Ponderosa. Ben was going on a trip to Sacramento giving them the perfect opportunity. All they needed was a map, money, a rifle, and a diversion to keep Adam and Hoss busy.

**Chapter 2: The Plan in Action**

Joe and Jax woke up to a heated argument between their two older brothers.

"I told you that fence would break," Adam said.

"Adam, I swear I fixed it." Hoss said.

"Then why is there five hundred cattle on the west ridge?"

"Blast it, Adam I dunno," Hoss said scrunching his face and walking out the door. Adam walked out after him still ranting.

The twins walked slowly down the stairs. Charlie Becket stood in the corner not wanting to follow his boss.

"I would say Good Morning Charlie but I guess it isn't," Jax said smiling at Charlie.

""You're right there."Charlie said back. "Good Morning anyway."

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Cattle loose got loose last night."

"Was it the west fence? Adam and Hoss argued about it two nights ago," Jax asked sweetly.

"Yep and they're arguing again now," Charlie said.

"We heard," Joe said smiling.

The argument outside finally concluded with Hoss saying,

"You can yell at me all day or we can fix the problem."

"You're right, but we're not finished. Get the horses together, " Adam said stormed back in the house. Looking at the twins he snapped, "About time you both woke up."

"Good Morning to you too, Adam," Jax said sweetly. Only she could get away with it and she knew it.

"Sorry. Good Morning," Adam said realizing he wasn't mad at them. "We are going to be up on the west ridge today and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Why?" Joe asked.

"The fence Hoss fixed broke and we have to wrangle some cattle," Adam said.

"Can we go?" Joe asked, knowing the answer and yet the question was a vital part of the plan. If he didn't ask Adam would get suspicious.

"No, we don't have time to watch you," Adam said. "You both could bring some food up this afternoon. Hop Sing is getting it ready for us right now."

"Ok," Joe said sadly.

""Don't leave the ranch and make sure you do your chores. I need you to finish Hoss and my regular chores too." Adam said.

The twins groaned, making Adam smile for the first time that day. Then he looked at the two and said,

"Please stay out of trouble today. Hop Sing shouldn't have to babysit you two and I don't want to hear you gave him a hard time."

"We would never give Hop Sing as bad time."

"He's too fast with his wooden spoon," Jax said smiling.

"Still promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

"Promise," they both said.

Adam, Hoss and Charlie rode off towards the west ridge.

Joe and Jax walked into the kitchen seeing Hop Sing busy at work.

"Hop Sing?" Jax asked.

"Grab pancakes. I busy. I make you good supper."

"Ok. Thanks," Joe said walking out with a pancake.

"This is going to work," Jax said smiling.

"We'll the masters planned it."

"Ok, let's pack the saddle bags. I want a rifle too. So grab two of them."

"Alright. How are we going to get those extra biscuits from Hop Sing?"

"Already did. Each batch we made I stuffed five away. I have pancakes and cookies and once I go collect the eggs, we'll have some eggs too. Don't forget fishing line. The Truckee has some great fishing."

The twins set off on their assigned tasks, waiting for Hop Sing to call them. As Adam promised Hop Sing was letting them take the food up to the men.

"We're going to ask to stay. So don't worry if we don't come back down," Jax said smiling.

"If number one brother says it not ok stay. Do not argue. He very angry," Hop Sing warned.

"Ok, Hop Sing," Joe said.

"I pack everyone a lunch, supper, and breakfast. You both have one. Knew you want stay with brothers."

About three miles from where they were meeting their brothers, they hid the extra bags and rifles.

Jax and Joe mounted their horse and headed to the west ridge and were greeted by a very grumpy Hoss.

"I swear, sometimes I want to pound our brother," He said.

"Know the feeling," Jax said back making Hoss smile.

"You bring us lunch?"

"Yeah here it is. Do you think Adam would let us stay and watch?" Joe asked.

"Nope, he's too mad. I would stay out of trouble if I were you he is itching to punish someone and I don't want it to be the both of you."

"Guess you're lucky that you are too big to put over his knee," Joe teased.

"If I wasn't he woulda done it at least three times today already," Hoss said back smiling.

"Why is it that hard to round the cattle back up?" Jax asked with a twang of guilt.

"Not really, but five of the cows already had their calves and so we want to wait before moving them. Plus we need the fix the fence."

"No wonder he's mad. Speaking of which here comes old grumpy pants," Joe said. Making Hoss laugh. Until Adam rode up and growled.

"Hoss, get back to the work you caused all of us."

Hoss walked away grumbling to about his older brother and his want to hit something.

Adam got down off the horse and grabbed some water,

"You two being good?"

"Why do you always assume that we're not?" Joe grumbled.

"Experience."

"Lay off Hoss, Adam. He made a mistake," Jax said.

"A mistake that could cost us fifty head or more."

"It's still a mistake. He would never do something that would hurt the cattle," Jax said.

"Your right little sis, Now you two head back to the house. Don't bother asking to stay because the answer is no. Did you finish your chores yet?"

"Again assuming the worst," Joe grumbled.

Adam laughed knowing Joe was absolutely right. Not that he'd admit it.

"Can we go up and hug Hoss, I know he's having a very bad day," Jax said looking pointedly at Adam.

"Alright," Adam said hugging both of them.

The twins rode up the ridge, hugged Hoss and headed towards the house, they picked up the stuff where they left, and headed to the west.

"San Francisco here we come," Jax said smiling.

"Can't wait."

"We should be set until sometime tomorrow. Adam will think we are pouting about his not letting us stay up there, so, he'll check are usual spots. When, we're not there he will yell at Hoss and ask him if he knows where we are. I don't think he'll figure it out until late tomorrow night, giving us a day and a half start."

**Adam and Hoss:**

Charlie looked at the fence and noticed something that he hadn't seen earlier.

"Mr. Cartwright,"

Adam walked over.

"Look at this fence. It doesn't look like the steers broke out, it's man made."

"Rustlers?" Adam asked.

"I counted and all the cattle are accounted for."

"So who would want to break the fence?" Adam said.

"Let's finish rounding up the herd and you can figure it out later."

"I guess I need to apologize to Hoss."

"You were pretty hard on him this morning." Charlie had known Adam since he was twelve and Adam respected the older man.

"Hoss!" Adam shouted across the field. Hoss came over grumbling.

"Yeah," Hoss said. He was sick of Adam's dressing-down.

"I'm sorry," Adam said. "The fence was broken on purpose."

"Who would do that?"

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out."

**Ben:**

Negations on the lumber contract were going well; so he thought he might be home early. He was still feeling guilty about not bringing the twins along. He promised himself that he would next time he came there or even better San Francisco. He also decided that he would take them on a camping trip, just the three of them. Something he rarely had time for. He walked out of the hotel smiling. That would be the last smile for the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Chapter One and Two: The twin's plans are going well. They were able to get the money, rifles, food, and a diversion. The diversion was blamed on Hoss and they felt sorry for that, but not enough to go back.

Chapter Three: The Journey

**Jax and Joe:**

"I can't believe we are going," Joe said

"I know and every adult in our house has no idea and won't until tomorrow.

"I kinda feel bad about Hoss."

"We'll make it up to him.

After that the trip was a lot of fun. They laughed and imagined what they would see and hear.

"I think the buildings are going to be huge," Jax said. "Adam says the architecture is amazing. Do you think there'll be a lot of buildings?"

"I don't know, Pa says there are."

"What is the first thing you want to see?"

"I want to see the ships. Could you imagine living on a ship?"

"I don't think I would like it. I want to see land not only water. I love the trees surrounding Lake Tahoe too much," Jax replied.

"But we could see so many places and do so many things. Pa talks about his sailor days when he tells us stories. It sounds so exciting, " Joe said.

"Maybe when we're older we can try it. Besides right now I'd miss home, Adam, Hoss, and Pa too much. So would you."

"You're right. But I still think it would be great to see the world," Joe said dreamily.

"What do you want to see first?" Joe asked after a few minutes.

"Seals, I read about them in one of Adam's book. They sound amazing. Do you think we'll see some?"

"We'll look until we find them, I promise. I also want to see whales."

"They live under the water," Jax reminded him.

"Todd Justice said he saw them," Joe said.

"Todd lies," Jax said.

"We can hope."

"True. Adam says one of the best book stores west of the Mississippi is there."

"You and your books, I swear you are as bad as Adam," Joe teased.

Jax responded by punching him hard in the arm. "Oww."

"There are dime store novels there too. So you can get some more of those without Pa or Adam telling you which ones you're allowed to buy."

Joe was rubbing his arm and glaring at his sister.

"I didn't punch you that hard," Jax said smiling. "Your glare is becoming like Adam's." Jax said spurring Miss Lily forward not wanting to get punched by her brother.

"You have to stop sometimes," Joe joked.

"Not until you promise not to hit me," Jax said.

"Fine, I promise not to hit you," Joe said. Knowing that left a lot he could do.

Jax slowed down Miss Lily and Joe caught up, the minute she was in reaching distance he pinched he hard.

"Oww." Jax said glaring at him and started rubbing her arm.

"I didn't hit you," Joe said smiling.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"What time should we make camp?" Jax said.

"About another hour," Joe said.

"I want to light a fire before it gets dark, plus I'm hungry."

"Ok, how about a half an hour?"

They set up camp near the Truckee River. Joe caught two fish and Jax made some beans and both had one biscuit and one cookie. With their bellies full and warm from the fire they went to sleep, dreaming of the big city.

The twins woke up after having a restful night sleep. They fed the horses and caught some fish for breakfast and dinner.

"Ready?" Joe asked.

"Yep."

They got on the horse and continued their trip to San Francisco.

"Do you remember, Mama," Joe asked.

"I remember some things. Like the smell of her perfume and the way she brushed my hair," Jax answered, "How about you?"

"I remember her singing us to sleep and reading us books. She would always let us fall asleep together and Pa would carry you back to your room."

"I wonder how life would be different if she was still with us."

"Don't hit me," Joe said this time moving his horse out of her reach, "but I think you would act more like a girl."

"Maybe, but Hoss said Pa was always worried because she was so reckless." Jax said.

"So that's where we get it," Joe said laughing hard, "Adam is serious and Hoss is sweet. All of us are stubborn and proud like Pa."

"What do you think she would say about this trip?"

"Well, I think she would be like Hoss and let us get away with it. She might have even saved us from Pa," Joe said smiling.

"I don't. Remember when we saw that baby bear by the lake and I wanted to pet it?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. Pa told you not to go near it because of its Ma."

"I think our Ma would be protective like that, so she might be first in line to tan our hides," Jax said laughing.

"No, she would be the first to give us hugs and understanding before handing us over to Pa." Joe said laughing.

"No matter if she would tan us or protect us, I wish she was here," Jax said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too."

**Adam and Hoss:**

Adam and Hoss arrived at the house a little past noon both exhausted.

"I hope Hop Sing made a good dinner," Hoss said.

"All I want is a hot bath," Adam said.

"Where are the twins? They always come out to greet us," Hoss said.

"Pouting, because I wouldn't let them stay and watch," Adam said, but something in his gut told him maybe that wasn't true.

Hop Sing came out and handed both men a sandwich knowing they would be hungry, but he wouldn't let them in until they had a bath.

"Where wittle Joe and Jax?" he asked holding their sandwiches.

"Here with you," Adam said.

"No they say, they stay with you last night." Hop Sing said.

"So they haven't been here all night?" Hoss said worried.

"No."

"Hoss, I'm going to the tree house, you go to the cave, and we'll meet at Marie's grave. I swear those two aren't going to be able sit comfortably until Pa gets home," Adam growled.

Hoss and Adam met at Marie's grave both not having any luck. They rode back silently to the house.

"Go check Joe's room, I'll check Jax maybe they left us a clue," Adam said.

"Joe took clothes and his knife," Hoss said.

"So did Jax," Adam said.

As they walked downstairs and saw two of the rifles missing.

"Maybe they went hunting," Hoss said hopefully.

"They know better than to touch those guns. So they wouldn't go hunting. Let me think for a minute."

Adam sat down at his father's desks and thought. Finally it hit him it was like pieces of a puzzle: the broken fence, Jax's wanting to learn how to bake, Joe willing to white wash the smoke house without complaining, them not arguing with him about not staying on the ridge, and Jax's sudden fascination with maps.

"They're going to San Francisco," Adam said.

"WHAT! Pa won't allow me to wander around that city by myself."

"I'm sure of it. The minute I catch those two I am going to wail the tar out of them."

"Me too," Hoss said with conviction. "They broke that fence, didn't they?"

"Yes. Meaning on top of everything else they snuck out of their window again. I'm going to nail both windows shut when we get back."

"And they lie Hop Sing. Hop Sing use spoon on them when they get home." Hop Sing said angrily, "The steal food too." Making Adam think again,

"They wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?"

Adam used his father's key and opened the desk drawer. As he feared most of the emergency cash was gone.

"Hoss, Pa's going to kill them."

"They stole money?"

"That's what I'm saying little brother," Adam said, "Hop Sing, we need fresh supplies. I want to leave within the next three hours. Once we are on our way, will you go to Virginia City and wire Pa what is going on."

"Yes. Hop Sing can't believe how foolish children being."

"Me neither, Hop Sing, me neither," Hoss said walking up to his room to get his stuff together. Adam did the same.

"Hoss, we can't take Chub and Sport. They worked too hard the last few days," Adam said as he was getting his stuff together.

"You're right. I'll saddle up Midnight and Peanut," Hoss said. "Would it be faster if we took the stage?"

"I'm hoping to meet them on the road and drag them back here kicking and screaming," Adam said. "Those two will take their time so their horses won't get too tired. We'll ride ours a little harder catch up."

Adam and Hoss left four hours after finding the twins missing. Less time than Jax predicted.

**Ben:**

The negations lasted longer today, but he almost that the lumber contract set. As he walked into the hotel the front desk man stopped him.

"Mr. Cartwright, you have a telegram."

Ben rushed over, hoping everything was alright. He had to sit down after he read what it said,

**Jax and Joe went to San Francisco**

**Hoss and Adam try to catch them.**

**They telegraph once they find them.**

**Hop Sing**

Ben read the telegraph three more times and decided that the contracts would have to wait. He was buying a ticket to San Francisco so he could find his youngest children and thrash them within an inch of their lives and they weren't leaving the yard until they were married.

"Can you get a message to Mr. Chrisp, I have a family emergency and need to leave," Ben asked the clerk, "Also please find out when the next stage to San Francisco is."

"Today at five," the clerk said.

He had two hours, so he would be able to do something. Before getting on the coach, Ben telegraphed Sheriff Coffee,

**Twins took off to San Francisco**

**Any help would be appreciated.**

**Ben**

Sheriff Coffee's message came back about an hour later,

**Constable in San Francisco informed**

**Not very helpful**

**Said kids runaway every day**

**Good luck.**

**Roy**

Before getting on the stage Ben got another message that said he would not get the state lumber contracts due to his leaving early. Fueling Ben's temper about the twin's foolishness and how it was going to affect the Ponderosa. Then he took a breath, his children were worth more than a million contracts.

Ben got on the stage and said a quick prayer. He couldn't lose any of his children.

**Joe and Jax:**

"I wonder where Adam and Hoss are?" Joe said.

"Hopefully a ways behind, Adam is going to ride the horses faster than we are," Jax said.

"Do you think they wired Pa?"

"No, I think Hop Sing wired Pa." Jax said trying to lighten the mood. Joe laughed at that.

"So when should we get there?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

"Good, I'm sick of biscuits, beans, jerky, and fish," Joe said smiling.

"Me too. I don't know how Pa, Adam, and Hoss do it all the time."

"Could you imagine doing this trip in the winter?"

"I wouldn't it's too dangerous. Remember that story about those people who got stuck in the mountains?"

"Yeah, kinda, Donner or something. We were only six when it happened."

"Most of them died. People still talk about it in the winter."

"But that was before the road. Wouldn't it be safer today?"

"Doubt it, snow is snow."

"Plus you hate being cold," Joe joked.

"So do you," Jax said smiling all of a sudden her smile disappeared. "Joe, there's a man in a cart up there."

"Should we hide?"

"No he already saw us."

The little old man drove toward the two children.

"Hi ya," He said smiling.

"Hi," they both said.

"It's dangerous on this road. Boys, where are you parents?"

"We're meeting our Pa in San Francisco. It's a surprise." Jax said.

"If you were my young'uns the surprise would be your backsides warmed for coming down this dangerous road."

"Yes sir," Joe said, "He might do just that."

"Well Ethel will have my hide if I let you two sleep out in the wild. Come on back to the house. We'll get you a hot meal and a bath."

"Thank you sir." Jax said.

"My name is Ebenezer. What's yours?"

"I'm Jax and this is my brother Joe."

"Well come along don't doddle."

Like Ebenezer said Ethel was excited about having the children in the house. The first thing she did was order them to take a bath. She made an amazing beef stew and fresh bread. For desert there was cherry pie. The twins were on their best behavior, using proper table manner, and saying please and thank you. Ben would have been proud.

"You can both use my son's room. He has his own house now in San Francisco," She said still fussing over them. "Good night"

"Miss Ethel, can we do some chores for you in the morning. Pa would be angry if we didn't pay back your hospitality," Joe said.

"No need dear. It was wonderful having children in the house."

"Thank you again ma'm," They both said.

Before they knew it they were sound asleep.

The next morning Ethel packed them a good lunch.

"Make sure you get to San Francisco today. No doodling. I don't want you to sleep another night along this road," Ebenezer said firmly.

"Yes sir, thank you again." They said riding off

Ethel took her husband's hand and said,

"It was so nice to have children in the house again."

Ebenezer said,

"Yes it was, but I hope their Pa take a belt to both of them for this foolishness."

"If he's anything like you, he will."

**Adam and Hoss:**

"So how close do you think we are?" Hoss asked.

"Well looking at the tracks, we shouldn't be more than a half day behind them."

"Should we make camp tonight?"

"We better, for the sake of the horses. Plus we get up before them."

Hoss watered and fed the horses, while Adam started the fire. The cooked supper and laid down to sleep.

About an hour later they heard the familiar sound of a gun cocking. Making them both wake immediately.

"Money," the two men said. Adam looked at his gun. "No time. You or your friend will be killed and it wouldn't change a thing."

"Hank, grab their guns," He said, "Money now."

Adam threw him his purse, so did Hoss.

The men rode away with their horses, guns, and money.

"Those two are really going to pay for this," Adam growled.

"This isn't their fault," Hoss said in defense of the twins.

"If they hadn't left home, we wouldn't have been robbed. Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"What's the plan?"

"Hope a stage or buggy comes by and we get a ride. If not we walk our way to San Francisco."

"Great."

"Still think this isn't the twin's fault?"

"Yes," Hoss said stubbornly, but he was really mad at them right now.

The next morning Hoss and Adam grabbed what was left of their stuff and started walking towards the main road. Luckily they only had to walk five miles before a buggy pulled up.

"You boys need a ride," The man asked.

"Yes sir, we were robbed last night," Adam said extremely grateful.

"I'm sorry bout that," Ebenezer said. Thanking the heavens that he had taken those children home with him. "Where ya heading?"

"San Francisco," Adam said.

"Well, come up to the house. My wife loves to feed people and I'll see about helping you get to San Francisco."

"Thank you, sir,"

Ethel was excited yet again to have young people in her house.

"Two set of brothers in two days," she said smiling.

"Ma'm?" Hoss asked

"Oh last night, two of the sweetest boys stayed here. They were so well mannered and behaved."

"My wife is soft. I told them their Pa was gonna tan them good for being on this road."

"Sir, what were their names?" Adam said, knowing the answer.

"Jax and Joe. They never told us their last names," Ebenezer said.

Both Hoss and Adam let out an audible sound of relief.

"Do you know those two sweet boys?" Ethel asked.

"Yes and the minute I find them I am going to follow your advice, Ebenezer." Adam said. At the couple's look of confusion he added, "They're my twin sister and brother. We have been chasing them from Virginia City. They thought they were old enough to explore the world on their own."

"Jax was a little girl?" Ethel said.

"Yes um. Jax is our little sister," Hoss said.

"Gentlemen, if you promise to give them a couple of very hard swats from me, I will let you borrow two of our horses," Ebenezer said angrily. He hated it when children lied to him.

"Yes, sir I will even tell them who they came from." Adam said, "I promise I will bring your horses back as soon as possible."

"Find those precious children, before they get hurt," Ethel pleaded.

"Yes ma'm" Hoss said, "Thank you for the food."

Adam and Hoss rode off toward San Francisco feeling better that the twins were ok this morning. Adam just hoped he would have a hold of them by tonight.

**Ben:**

The moment Ben was in town, he headed to the constable's office. The man was no help.

"Sir, there is nothing I can do for you. Children run away every day."

"Do you have any idea where they end up?" Ben asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES"

"Some the undertaker, others shanghaied, others jail that happens more when they don't have any money. The lucky ones who have money see the boats, seals, and whales. Walk around the city, buy stuff and stay in nice hotel rooms. It's dangerous no matter if they have money or not. Pick pockets, swindlers, and ruffians surround the city. Hopefully they aren't foolish enough to go into the taverns. Most of the barkeeps will chase them out with a club hitting them at least once."

Ben was pale by the time the constable finished.

"Do your children have money?" the constable asked

"Honestly, I don't know," Ben said.

"Did you have money at the house?"

"Yes."

"They probably took it. So your odds of getting them back just increased. Go to your hotel room and I will send for you if I hear anything."

That was three days ago. He had to do something so he decided to walk around the city, hoping to find things the twins might want to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Chapter One-Three: Jax and Joe have made it off the Ponderosa traveling to San Francisco with Adam and Hoss hot on their heels. Ben is also waiting for them there. They are enjoying their adventure and are even helped by an elderly couple. Adam and Hoss on the other hand have been robbed, but the same couple comes to the rescue now Adam and Hoss are on their way again.

**Chapter 4: San Francisco **

**Jax and Joe:**

After staying with Ebenezer and Ethel both children were both quiet for the first time during the trip. Finally Joe said,

"Why did Ebenezer keep going on about this being a dangerous road?

"I was trying to figure that out too. It's a road to a town, no different than the one we take every day to Virginia City for school."

"The only danger I thought about was the animals that's why we brought the shot guns, but he made it seem more than that."

"He also made it sound like Pa is going to be mad about us using this road. I thought Pa would be angry about us leaving the Ponderosa and going to San Francisco without permission," Jax said.

"Me too. Nothing's happened to us and it won't if we're careful. So I don't see why Ebenezer kept saying it was more."

"No use thinking about it now."

"We can't change anything and I wouldn't so far," Joe said smiling. "This has been our greatest adventure ever."

"Agreed. Do you see that?" Jax said in awe pointing to the buildings rising in front of her.

The city sprung up and was more than they could ever imagine.

Both Jax and Joe were speechless as the traveled into the city. Buildings, people, noise, and smells surrounded them overloading their senses. Joe was the first to speak,

"Pa and Adam always use the livery on Market Street. Let's take Miss Lily and Cochise there. They don't like all of this noise."

"Don't you think Adam might look there?" Jax said. "I don't want him to find us just yet. He'll drag us home and we won't see anything."

"I don't care I'm only putting Cochise in a place I know is safe."

"I didn't think about that."

Jax followed her brother still enamored by the sheer size of the city. Once they were at the livery. Jax looked for the livery boy. A boy about sixteen came over and rudely yell,

"What do ya want?"

"To stable our horses obviously or we wouldn't be in a livery with them. How much would that be?" Jax said.

"Five dollars a day per horse," the boy said glaring at the little kid who dared to talk to him like that. "Paid up front, so I know you have the money."

"Why would we come in here without money? We know things aren't free we're not stupid," Joe asked.

He wanted to add like you are but the boy was much bigger than he was. Joe was afraid Jax would it he grabbed her arm and squeezed. Jax knew what that meant and kept the retort in her head.

"I don't know about that," the boy said. "Most farm kids are."

"Look, are you going to take our money or what?" Jax asked meeting his rudeness straight on.

He about ready to wallop both of them when his boss walked in,

"Jimmy, what's going on?"

"Nutin, these kids wanta stable their horses, Mr. Philips."

"Do they got money?"

"Yes sir."

"Take it and send them on their way," the owner said and started to walk away.

"Sir, how much is it to stable our horses?" Jax asked looking at Jimmy who paled immediately.

"Both are $2.00 a day," Mr. Philips said.

"Funny that the price dropped from $5.00 per horse a day," Joe said.

"Guess we're not dumb farm kids after all." Jax said taking their stuff. "Thank you sir."

Joe and Jax walked out as they were walking away the heard Mr. Philips yelling at Jimmy and Jimmy pleading for his job.

"Hey, sis don't argue with people head on here. You don't look like a girl, so that kid could have walloped you," Joe said.

"Don't worry, I could handle someone like Jimmy," Jax said confidently.

"I couldn't handle a guy like Jimmy in a fight," Joe said but dropped the subject knowing she wouldn't back down.

Jax looked at the buildings, it was like walking through a forest, but instead of trees there were buildings everywhere.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"No, it's amazing," Jax said laughing.

"How many stories do you think that is?" Joe said pointing to a building.

"Adam said to count the windows going up. So it looks like four."

"Jax there are so many people, I feel like I am walking through the herd back home," Joe whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jax said smiling. "We need to find a hotel."

"I don't want to go to the hotel first," Joe said.

"We can't carry shot guns and bags through the streets of San Francisco."

"Alright, there's just so much to see and I want to see everything. Where should we stay?"

"Not the Grand, Pa always stays there."

"How about that one," Joe said pointing to a sign that said Imperial Hotel.

Jax and Joe hit a big hurdle when they arrived at the hotel. The clerk took one look at them and shook his head saying he wasn't going to give them a room.

"Sir, we are meeting our father here on Thursday," Jax said.

"We have enough money to pay in advance," Joe added.

"Two boys, without a parent will be too much to handle and I don't want the trouble," the man snipped.

"Sir, if you have the slightest problem with us, feel free to kick us out and keep the money," Jax said. "Plus our Pa will be here in two days, do you think he'll be happy if we with us if we get kicked out? If you don't want the business that's fine, Pa only comes to San Francisco once a month for business."

The desk clerk glared at the children but didn't want to lose the business.

"I need an extra day paid for in advance, just in case you mess up the room."

"Here you go." Jax said handing him more money.

"What name are you registering?" He asked.

"Cartwright," Joe said without thinking.

As soon as they were out of the hearing of the manager, Jax punched her brother's arm.

"What?" Joe said rubbing his arms.

"If you want to see everything, we can't leave Adam any clues."

Jax and Joe walked quietly up the stairs.

"Can you believe this room?" Jax said looking around. Joe was at the window looking out.

"Look, you can see the ships from here." Joe said bringing Jax running to the widow.

"Let's go. We only have a few hours until its dark," Joe said.

"We need to leave most of our money here."

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Don't you remember reading _Oliver Twist_? Pick pockets have to be here too."

"Didn't think of that, where should we hide it?"

"Under the mattress and lock our door, plus I don't think people will come in our room looking for money. We're just kids."

"Are you ready?" Joe asked

"Lead the way."

Joe stopped at the desk,

"Sir, will you please point us towards the docks?"

"That's no place for kids," the man said.

"Thank you for your concern, but we want to go. So will you please point the way?" Jax said smiling.

"That way," He said pointing down the road.

They finally made it down to the docks. There were the ships sitting tall and proud in the water. Like the buildings Jax and Joe couldn't believe the size of the ships sitting in front of them. Their sails tied to their masts like they were waiting for the next adventure.

"How many ships are out there? " Jax asked this. Some of the ships were tied to the docks while other were anchored in the Bay.

"No idea, look how big they are. I never thought they would be that big. Let's get closer."

The ships bobbed up and down like the corks they used for fishing and the sailors had them tied up like horses. Joe guessed so they wouldn't get away.

Joe and Jax snuck on the docks. The men were unloading packages off many of the ships. Before they knew it they were standing next to one of the ships and were going to sneak on it, when they were stopped by a rough voice.

"Captain Green don't have no kids on his ship. Won't hire ya."

"We're not looking for a job, just looking at the ships," Joe said.

"No place for kids. GET!" The man yelled.

"Sir, we're just looking, how could it hurt?" Jax said. To that the man cuffed her hard.

"I said get."

Jax and Joe ran away as fast as they could. Jax had tears running down her face.

"You deserved that, I told you to think before you speak. You're not a girl right now."

Jax was mad so she punched him and felt much better. Joe let it go, but was getting annoyed with his sister.

**Adam and Hoss:**

Adam and Hoss arrived in San Francisco about four hours after Joe and Jax exhausted.

"Come on, let's stable these horses on Market Street, Pa always stays at the Grand. We can find him there," Adam said.

"I don't want to hear what he's going to say" Hoss said.

"He knows its Jax and Joe's fault."

"He's still going to blister both of our ears for not watching them better," Hoss said.

"I know, but it shouldn't be that bad," Adam said.

"Adam, I'm too tired to listen to anything tonight. Those kids have had us running raged for almost a week. I just want a bath and bed tonight."

"You're right brother. Hopefully Pa will realize that," Adam said knowing that would never happened, "I'll remind him they have money and will find a hotel so it's no use looking for them tonight. Let's stable the horses"

The men rode the horses slowly through the town making it to Market Street and the livery. Jimmy shuffled out to meet them. Mr. Philips chose to tan him instead of firing him.

"Need to stable these two for a few days," Adam said.

"Two dollars a day for both," he said.

"Adam," Hoss said excitedly. "Look."

Standing there were Miss Lily and Cochise.

"Kid, when did those horses get here?" Adam asked.

"About four hours ago. Two farm boys were riding them and tried to get me fired," the boy grumbled scowling.

Mr. Philips and said glaring at Jimmy, "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I hope Jimmy is being polite."

"Yes sir," Hoss said wondering why Jimmy had said that the twins tried to get him fired.

"We were just asking about those two horses there," Adam said pointing at Miss Lily and Cochise .

"Yeah, two kids. Real young shouldn't be in the city alone. Why?"

Again Hoss and Adam let out a audible sigh of relief.

"They belong to our much younger siblings and you are absolutely right they shouldn't be here. Do you need any money for those two horses? Adam asked.

"No they paid three days in advance," Mr. Philips said.

"Do you know which way they were heading?" Hoss asked.

"No, someone needed to learn a hard lesson," Mr. Philips said looking pointedly at Jimmy.

"Thank you sir," Adam said walking away.

"You're welcome," Mr. Philips said.

"Come on Hoss."

The walk to the Grand took only moments. Ben was sitting in the restaurant exhausted after an afternoon of searching and worry. He looked at his two oldest children as they walked in and was filled with anger for their letting this happen. He didn't say a word to either of them just pointed to the stairs.

The boys walked after him dreading what he was going to say. Ben sat and looked at his oldest son waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Well?" He finally said.

"Your two youngest are here in town somewhere. Their horses are at the livery on Market Street. The owner remembered, I think because of some argument they had with the livery boy."

"How did this all happen?" Ben asked trying to stay calm. He knew it wasn't Adam's fault.

"Jax and Joe came up with a plan that took me two days to figure out." Adam said.

"How did they do that?" Ben said surprised, Adam was usually quick to figure out when the twins were up to something.

"It was so intricate; first Jax wanted to learn about the maps, Joe stole money from your desk during my argument with Hoss, Jax asked Hop Sing to teach her how to cook so she could steal food for the trip, they broke the west fence to keep Hoss and myself busy, finally they lied to Hop Sing saying they were staying with us up in the west pasture. Once I was home and found them gone, I realized exactly where they were going. Jax had let me go with her fascination about getting to San Francisco." Adam said not wanting to look at his father.

"So you left them alone!" Ben yelled.

"Pa we had to fix the fence and I didn't think it would be a big deal," Adam said feeling guilty.

"So do you still believe that?"

"No sir. They promised to be good. I thought they would be fine with Hop Sing," Adam said.

"Adam, you know better than that. Those two fool Hop Sing all the time. You should have made sure Hop Sing knew they were not staying on the ridge with you," Ben roared standing up.

"Pa, this isn't my fault," Adam said getting angry himself but knew better than to yell back. It was getting harder at the moment and what Ben said next pushed him over the edge.

"I know the twins are at fault Adam," Ben yelled, "but you could have stopped it before it happened by using some common sense!"

"Pa, those two are impossible! If you would keep a tighter rein on them they wouldn't have dared do this! You let them get away with murder and when they do something wrong you have the gall to blame me!" Adam yelled back. Ben slapped his son's face without even thinking and felt sorry the moment he did it.

Adam stormed out of the room walking down to the bar for a drink. Hoss sat there not believing what just happened and didn't want to be in the room alone with his extremely angry father.

"Eric," Ben said still seething.

"Yes sir," Hoss said.

"What happened on the trip? I thought you would have at least caught up with them."

Hoss really didn't want to answer that question because he knew another explosion was coming.

"Well you see Pa, Adam and I were robbed."

"YOU WERE ROBBED!"

"Yes sir, we were. They took our money, horses and guns. If it weren't for an elderly couple we would still be on the road."

"What about the twins? Were they robbed?" Ben thundered.

"Luckily, for Jax and Joe the same couple kept them last night so they weren't robbed. The couple let us borrow horses, to get here."

"So where are the twins now?" Ben said.

"No idea. Adam thinks they're going to check into a hotel and we'll have an easier time finding them in the morning," Hoss said.

"Finding two extremely elusive and smart children in a city this big? Not as easy as you or your brother may think," Ben said "Go downstairs with your brother and get yourself a room here."

"Pa, we were robbed so we don't have money," Hoss said.

Ben held out some money that Hoss reluctantly took. Hoss was out the door right after that.

Hoss walked over to his brother and ordered a beer.

"That went well," Adam said sarcastically.

"Yep. I pity those two when he finds them."

"I don't, they deserve everything he gives them and more," Adam said.

"I hope they enjoy their day tomorrow," Hoss said.

"Yeah, it may be their last," Adam said "Because if he doesn't kill them I will for what they just put me through."


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Chapter 1-4: Jax and Joe decided to visit the great city of San Francisco one their own. They finally made it there and are ready to explore. Adam, Hoss, and Ben are looking for the children getting angrier by the second.

**Chapter 5: The Best Day Ever**

**Jax and Joe:**

The twins woke up early the next morning ready for their next adventure. Again they headed down towards the water, this time looking for seals. They were still in awe with the buildings, but today seals were the mission.

Jax looked around and saw seals sunning themselves on the rocks and beach. There had to be about forty. They were so big, brown. Questions raced through her mind, making her wish that Adam was here to ask. Would they feel like a horse? Did they have hair that was flat from the water? Were they nice or mean? She wanted to get near them to so she could touch them and find out.

Joe wondered how they walked on land. They were so big and their flippers were so small. There was no way they moved like a steer or a horse. Joe got his answer a few minutes later. They moved kind of like a weird snake. It used its front flipper and its chest to throw itself forward. Joe thought Hoss would really like to see this. One got up and both Joe and Jax gasped. There was a little white thing so close they didn't see it before.

"Is that one of its babies?" Joe asked.

"I think so; they described them like that in one of the books Adam gave me. Should we get closer?"

"Sure," Joe said.

They started walking toward the seals and started climbing down the rocks, were stopped by a man's iron like grip. Making them both jump. Neither wanted to turn around, fearing it was Adam, Hoss, or Pa. That meant their adventure would come to an abrupt end. The man spoke and they knew they were in the clear.

"Those are dangerous, stay away from them," He said. "What are you two doing down here alone?"

"Our Pa's in a meeting so we're out exploring," Jax said.

"I told you Pa, I could go out by myself," the boy about fifteen said hopefully.

"I bet their Pa doesn't know they're here," he said looking pointedly at the twins, "Well?"

"Not this far down," Jax tried.

The man shook his head. "Where're you supposed to be?"

"Market Street," Joe said.

"I can't believe any father would let you even out of the hotel room without him. I think I may need to have a talk with him about the dangers of this city. Where are you from?" the man asked.

"Nevada Territory," Jax said.

"You're right we weren't supposed to leave the hotel," Joe said miserably.

The boy standing next to him said,

"Awe, Pa I would want to do the same thing if I could."

"And you wouldn't sit for two weeks," his father said harshly.

"Can we take them down to where we just saw the whales?" the boy asked smiling at his father.

"So you want me to reward these disobedient children?"

"No, I want you to let them have fun, before they have to answer to their Pa," the boy said, "By the way I'm Brent Burns and the is my father, Captain Burns of the Molly Mae."

"You're a Captain of a ship?" Joe asked in admiration.

"Yes son," Captain Burns said smiling.

"Can we see your ship?" Joe asked.

He looked at the little boy who was so much like his own son and couldn't say no. He had a feeling if he took them back to the hotel right now they would just sneak off again. The best way to keep them safe was to fill their afternoon making them too tired to sneak out before their father returned. He would keep them all day, but they sailed the next morning and he didn't have time. The man finally said,

"The whales first because they might move on and then I'll let you see my ship. The minute we're finished I'm taking you straight back to your hotel room and leaving a message for your father."

"Yes sir," they said.

"I'm Joe and this is my sister Jax." Joe said without thinking

The Captain seemed to get angry again,

"You brought your little sister down to the water front?" He demanded.

"Yes sir," Joe said miserably thinking he just lost them the chance to see whales and the ship.

"He made me dress like a boy. So no one realizes I am a girl. Plus I wouldn't have let him go without me," Jax said honestly.

"Young man, you should take better care of your sister," Captain Burns said shaking his head.

"Whales are down this way," Brent said excitedly.

"Thank you," Joe said.

"How do you see whales? The spend most of their time underwater?" Jax asked.

"They have to breathe," Brent said. "So how old are you?"

"We're twins. We turn twelve in October," Jax said.

"How old are you?" Jax asked.

"Fifteen. Is this your first time to San Francisco?"

"Yeah, our Pa thought it was too dangerous and we're too wild," Joe said again without thinking.

"I think he was right," Captain Burns said sternly.

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"He doesn't let me off the ship unless he's with me," Brent said miserably.

"Because you would find too much mischief, like these two kids, think if I was a Captain who shanghaied children, a thief, or worse. You can get hurt quickly in this town," Captain said looking hard at the three children.

"Yes, sir," the children replied.

"But you live on a ship," Joe said enthusiastically. Making the Captain shake his head, the child was one that didn't seem to learn from censure. He must spend a lot of time over his father's knee.

"Yeah," Brent said.

"Where did you go last?"

"China."

"No way! Hop Sing is from there," Jax said.

"Who's Hop Sing," Brent said.

"Our cook, but he's a member of our family," Joe said.

"What is it like?" Jax asked.

"Pa didn't let me off the ship," Brent said glaring at his father.

"Brent," His father said harshly. Bren removed his glare, turning back to the children.

"But the people who came on the ship, talked so fast and I couldn't understand anything they said. They brought a lot of silk and spices aboard. That's why we're here."

"Where do you go next?" Joe asked.

"East Coast, Pa is ready to head home to Boston for awhile."

"That's where our oldest brother was born," Joe said.

"Why didn't your father bring your older brother with you? So he could've made sure you stayed out of trouble," Captain Burns asked.

"Too much work on the Ponderosa," Joe said.

"Is your father Ben Cartwright?" Captain Burns asked.

"Yes sir," Jax said miserably thinking why did they have to meet the one of the few men in San Francisco who actually knew their father? The captain chuckled.

"I'm sorry that we have to sail in the morning, so I have no time to see him today."

"So how do you know our father?" Joe asked.

"I was an officer with him on Captain Stoddard's ship when we were younger. How old is Adam, now?"

"Twenty-three," Joe said quickly.

Jax wanted this conversation to end fearing the Captain would change his mind and want to see their father. So she asked,

"Do you go around Cape Horn," Jax asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Brent said realizing she was changing the subject.

"Adam said it's really dangerous," Jax said.

"It is, but it's amazing. You get to see ice burgs and penguins," Brent said enthusiastically.

"Are penguins big?" Joe asked.

"Some are, like the emperor penguin others most are smaller," Brent said.

"How about the ice burgs?" Joe asked.

"Their huge, but did you know that most of the ices burg is under the water not above."

"Really! You must read a lot to know all this," Jax said in awe.

"Yes and no, I get to see a lot of things. Pa makes sure I am always learning."

"Our pa too," Joe said.

"Look," Brent said seeing the first whale.

"What type are they?" Jax asked.

"Blue or Humpbacks are the ones you see during this time of year. They get huge."

"Really," Joe said.

"The blue whale is the biggest animal on the planet. Look at that one," Brent said pointing. "See the blowhole follow it all the way down that the tail, the head is a ways up you can see it if you look closely. I'd say it's about 80 feet."

Brent explained that they used the blowhole to breath.

One of the whales went back down and they watched its huge tail up before going under the water. Another one of the whales jumped out of the water. Making the three children scream out of pure excitement.

They stayed on the dock for close to an hour before Captain Burns said it was time to head to the ship if they wanted to see it.

Joe and Jax walked across a plank getting on the ship and walked on massive the deck.

"Come on, I'll show you the galley, where the crew sleeps, and our stateroom," Brent said.

"Brent, make sure you holler down there, remember Jax is a little girl," Captain Burns said.

"Yes sir," Brent said smiling.

The galley was extremely small and Jax said,

"I don't think Hop Sing would like this."

"Come on, we'll see where the crew sleeps," Brent said, "Jax stay up here until I check and see if it's all clear."

Jax allowed down a few minutes later looking at the hammocks where the sailors slept and asked,

"Do they fall out, a lot?"

"Sometimes," Brent said laughing as they walked back up the ladder to the main deck where Joe asked the question he had been dying to ask since he got on the ship.

"Where are the cannons?"

"We don't need cannons. We don't see a lot of pirates," Brent said.

"How do you go to the bathroom there isn't an outhouse anywhere," Joe asked.

"We go off the side of the ship or in a bucket," Brent said not realizing his father was there.

Captain Burns came on deck to make sure the children were behaving and that his men were watching their language and crude comments around the little girl. The only one being crude was his son. Captain Burns grabbed his son's arm and landed three hard smacks on his backsides.

"Oww, Pa" Brent complained.

"We do not talk about such things in the presence of young ladies," He said.

"Yes sir," Brent said rubbing his backside.

The Captain walked away.

"He's as strict as our Pa about what should and shouldn't be said in front of Jax," Joe said.

"I don't know why I should be any different," Jax said, "Sorry I got you in trouble."

"It's ok. I deserved it," Brent said smiling.

"Why do you get to live on board the ship? Jax asked.

"My mother died when I was young," Bren said.

"Ours two," Joe said.

They walked around on deck and Brent told them how the ship sailed.

"Have you ever been up in the crow's nest," Joe asked.

"Pa thinks I'm too young and none of the men let me do what Pa says I can't."

"It's the same on the Ponderosa," Jax complained.

"We better check out the stateroom. Pa will wonder where we are," Brent said.

Brent knocked and his father said,

"Come in."

Captain Burns was sitting behind his desk doing work, reminding Jax so much of her father. She was really getting homesick.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll take you both back to your hotel."

"How many days are you at sea?" Joe asked.

"Most days out of the year," Brent said.

"How do you go to school?" Jax asked.

"Don't, Pa teaches me everything."

"Lucky," Joe mumbled.

"I wouldn't call it lucky young man, he learns everything that is taught in the classroom and as his teacher I know exactly what he does with his time. So if he doesn't use his time wisely, I punish him immediately and harshly."

"At those times I wish I went to regular school," Brent said smiling.

"Finished, let's take you back to your hotel. Maybe your father is back from his meeting."

"No sir, not until six," Jax lied.

They headed back to the hotel. Once they were in the hotel Captain Burns handed a letter to the clerk.

"So they were trouble?" the clerk said thinking he could kick them out.

"No, they were well behaved. I just wanted their father to know a couple of things," Captain Burns told the snippy man. "You two stay where you supposed to for the rest of the day. Understand? If I see you down by the docks again, I'll put the two of you over my knee and wait in your room until your father comes home so he can do the same."

"Yes sir," Joe and Jax said.

"Thank you for taking us to see the whales," Jax said.

"Thank you for taking us on your ship," Joe said

"Nice meeting you two," Brent said smiling.

Captain Burns shook his head and thought those two are a handful. He did not envy his old friend. They must run him ragged. He thanked the heavens that Brent wasn't that way.

Joe and Jax ate at the restaurant, stopped in their room to get more money before heading out again. They felt the coast was clear so they ventured out again.

Jax and Joe walked down the street finding the book store that Adam had talked about.

"I can't believe how big this is," Jax said excitedly.

"Maybe they'll have the next issue of _Brave and Bold_."

The book store was amazing. They had never seen so many books or dime store novels. Joe was enamored with the dime store novels, while Jax looked at Jane Austin novels. Joe bought three dime store novels that he knew their father wouldn't approve of and Jax bought _Emma_ a book that Pa may think was too old for her. Hoss would hate it because it might give her more matchmaking ideas.

They walked a little farther and saw a store full of candy and they had to stop. Of course they didn't leave empty handed.

The rest of day was full of looking at shops. Many of the owners wouldn't let them in without a parent.

"Look at that!" Joe said excitedly as they pasted a millinery .

"Should we get Pa a bowler hat?" Jax asked.

"No but we should get you that beautiful bonnet right there," Joe said laughing pointing at a green bonnet with a small flower and lace in the front with a silk wrap around it that tied into a bow.

"You could wear it would match your green eyes more than my brown ones."

"No thanks I like my hat just fine."

They watched the hatter make hats for a little while before moving on.

The next store they found sold wooden things with two wheels. They looked at its sleek design and wooden tires.

"Joe do you think you could ride that?"

"Of course. It can't be any different from a horse."

"Are you looking at the same thing I am?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's made out of wood, has two wooden tires like a wagon, and some medal thing that I think are connected to the back wheel. What are those blocks up front?"

"No idea, but it's still just something you would ride. I can ride anything," Joe said confidently.

"I dare you to try," Jax said pointing to the sign.

**Come in and try riding the modern way of travel.**

"Let's go."

The clerk took them out the back of the shop where he set up an area for people to try the bicycles. Jax thought it was because he didn't want people to see how many times you fall before you could ride it successfully. If they did the man would never sell a thing.

Joe got on the very unsteady bicycle. The clerk said,

"Push yourself off and start peddling."

"Peddling?" Joe asked confused.

"Use the little blocks up front."

Joe tried doing what the man said and couldn't seem to get it. Jax couldn't stop laughing as he tried.

"I thought you could ride anything, brother," teased when Joe fell down for the third time.

"Just give me a minute." Joe said think. He knew it was just a matter of balance and coordination. He had both. He just needed to employ them.

"Last time kid," the clerk said. "I have work to do."

Joe got on it this time he was able to ride it to the end of the path without falling.

"Told ya," Joe said smiling. "I think you should try."

"I bet I'll get it faster than you."

"It's not a fair bet; you've watched me try a bunch of times."

"You're just afraid your sister will beat you."

"What's the bet?" Joe asked.

"You will have to do two of my chores for a week if I win and I have to do two of your chores if I lose."

"I wouldn't take that bet son. You were right, she will have an easier time because she watched you," the clerk said laughing.

"Bets off," Joe said.

"Coward," Jax teased.

Like Joe and clerk predicted, the bet wasn't fair because Jax got it on the second try.

"Told ya," Jax said smiling.

They walked out of the bicycle shop all smiles,

"I want one of those," Joe said.

"Me too, think Pa would get us one for our birthday?"

"I think they would be too expensive and there are no wooden paths on the Ponderosa."

Jax looked at her brother and said miserably,

"Joe, I want to go home. I miss Pa, Adam, Hoss, and Hop Sing."

"Me too, but I don't think they are going to be happy to see us," Joe said with a slight smile, "how mad do you think they'll be about us leaving the Ponderosa without permission and going somewhere we're not supposed to."

"Same as usual. Pa will give us a good tanning and restrict us to the yard for a couple of months." Jax said shrugging. Not knowing how wrong she actually was.

They decided to risk getting caught by Captain Burns and went back down to the water one more time so Joe could see the ships and Jax could see the seals. They said good-bye to both and walked back to the hotel.

**Ben, Adam, and Hoss: **

They spent the entire day looking for the twins. They started at the crack of dawn. The first place they stopped was the constable's office. Just like before the man was absolutely no help.

Next they headed down towards the docks. They checked about every store in San Francesco. Each place they looked, they found no trace of the twins. When they asked someone, they said kids are all over the city and shouldn't be. One man said,

"If you can't control your children you shouldn't have any."

Hoss almost punched the man, but Ben grabbed his arm holding his middle son back.

"Pa, let's go to a few hotels and see if they checked in," Adam said. He didn't think they would use Cartwright, but you never knew with those two.

By the fourth hotel, they were feeling defeated once again. They walked into the fifth; Adam asked the clerk if they had any children by the name of Cartwright registered here.

"Yes," he said and looked at Ben, "I let your children stay here because they promised repeat business. I hope that statement is true."

Ben took a deep breath and told the smug man yes.

"They said you wouldn't be here until Thursday. Thank you for coming early. I don't like boys alone in my hotel," the man said.

"Boys?" Ben asked confused.

"Pa, Jax is dressed as a boy," Adam said.

"I need a key to their room," Ben said. "Do I owe anything for the tab?"

"No sir, they paid in advance. Also, sir, this was left for you. A man brought your children back a few hours ago," The clerk said handing the key and note to Ben.

"Thank you," Ben said.

The men walked into the twin's hotel room. Once they were in the hotel Ben opened the letter.

**Ben, my old friend.**

**I couldn't believe it when the two children I found down by docks, were yours. They were trying to climb down and see the seals. My son pointed them out to me, not wanting them to get hurt. I pulled them back up.**

**I hope you forgive me, but I rewarded their disobedience by taking them to see whales and my ship. Something in their eyes told me they would go on their own either way. They were extremely well behaved the entire time. I brought them back and ordered them to stay in for the rest of the night. **

**I wish we weren't making sail in the morning, as I would have liked to catch up.**

**Your friend,**

**Captain Brian Burns**

Ben was happy to hear yet again that his children were safe. Now all he had to do was wait until the trouble makers walked through the door.

**Author's Note**: _I know the first pedal bicycle (called the Velocipede) didn't come out until 1865 making Joe and Jax 23, but I am using the Kirkpatrick Macmillan style that was "invented" in Scotland in 1840. Most historians believe that the Kirkpatrick Macmillan bicycle is a myth because the only proof available is a magazine article that came out after 1865._

_I also realize the peak season for seal birth is in March. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1-5: All of their planning allowed them to have a great adventure to San Francisco, but Joe and Jax are finally caught

**Chapter 6: The Game is Over**

The twins were laughing as they walked into their hotel room, talking about their day. Not realizing that fury itself was inside their room.

Joe opened the door looking back at his sister, whose face had paled immediately. When he turned back he saw his father and two brothers were sitting in the room looking like they wanted to slaughter them. His first instinct was to shut the door and run for his life dragging his twin with him. His second was to throw her in so he could have a head start.

"Hi," Jax squeaked reaching out for her brother's hand. Joe took it.

No one moved or said a thing. Finally Ben got up, pulled his two children in the room, and slamming the door.

"Pa, we can…" Jax started but stopped when her father smacked her really hard on her backside.

"Jacqueline, I suggest you only answer questions put before you and say nothing else," Ben growled. "Pack your stuff; we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Yes sir." They both said.

Hoss was sitting on the bed so Jax dared speaking looking at her father first to see how far away he was first,

"Hoss I have money under the mattress." Hoss got off the bed and picked the mattress up for his little sister.

"Thank you," Jax said walking over and handing the money to her father, hoping he wouldn't smack her backside again. She was sure he would do that enough the moment they returned to his hotel.

Ben, Adam, and Hoss glared at the elusive children they had been chasing for over a week packed their stuff in silence, neither child dared to look at them. Once they were finish, Ben said,

"Let's go."

Jax and Joe felt like condemned criminal about to face the gallows. Jax arm was held by Adam and Joe was held by their father. Both men poised to strike if the twins dared to speak or run away.

"My room is 136. Go up and stay there," Ben said ordered.

They didn't need to be told twice.

Once upstairs Jax asked,

"So is this going to be as bad as the frog incident?"

"Maybe a combination of the skipping school and the frog incident combined?" Joe said.

"It was worth it," Jax said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks for going," Joe said smiling. He had a feeling they wouldn't smile the rest of the night.

**Downstairs:**

Ben sat down; he'd never been so angry. Those two were going to be the death of him. Adam brought a whisky over and handed it to Ben. As usual Adam thought the twins were lucky that Pa didn't punish them when he was angry.

The three men sat in silence. No one said a word for over ten minutes, finally Ben spoke,

""Hoss, I need you to go up there and make sure they don't leave. By this point they are contemplating their need to escape," Ben said. "Adam I need you to buy three tickets for the stage for two days from now. I will have the twins with me and you will take the their horses' home with you tomorrow. Please return the horses you borrowed and tell Ebenezer I am extremely grateful for everything."

"Yes sir."

"Pa, you're not coming home with us?" Hoss asked.

"I need to have a very serious talk with my two youngest and it will take a day or so to drive home my point," Ben said ominously.

"Are you going to say anything to them tonight?" Adam asked.

"No, you are." Ben said. At Adam's puzzled expression, he added, "Since it was you who they disobeyed, you need to punish them. I don't think they would have tried this foolishness if you had been the one out of town and I was at home."

"Yes sir."

"And Adam, I'm sorry about last night," Ben said.

"I deserved it. I know better than to raise my voice to you especially when you are angry," Adam said smiling.

**Upstairs:**

Hoss walked into room to his brother and sister talking to each. Both looked up with fear in their eyes and then relief.

"Oh, I wouldn't look relieved to see me. I'm angrier than a swarm of yellow jackets."

"Hoss we just wanted to have some fun," Joe said smiling, if anyone would be on their side it would be Hoss.

"FUN! Did you know Adam and I were robbed and that Pa lost that lumber contract? You broke that fence knowing Adam would blame me. When you came up there you know saw what Adam was putting me through you still didn't say anything. How could you do that to me?" Hoss thundered.

"But Hoss…" Jax tried.

"Jacqueline I ain't listen to excuses. It was wrong and you know it."

"But, Hoss…" Joe tried. Hoss just glared at him. "Sorry Hoss."

"Sorry, Hoss. We didn't mean to get you in trouble with Adam" Jax tried, "but it was the only way we could go and we wanted to go."

"You wanted ! What about what Adam, Pa, or I wanted! I can tell you what I didn't want! I didn't want to fix a fence you broke, round up steers that I already had, have my oldest brother dress-me down for hours, only to come home and see my younger brother and sister missing!" Hoss yelled.

"But, Hoss," Jax tried again.

"Girl say but one more time and you'll feel my hand hitting yours" Hoss roared. "Besides I ain't finished. I didn't want to get robbed, deprived of sleep, run around this city, or listen to Pa yell at us for letting you go!"

"I don't know why you're yelling at us when you know Pa is gonna do just that the minute he gets up here! We said sorry about the fence! About getting robbed and stuff you didn't need to come! We would've come home!" Jax yelled not because she was mad at Hoss, but she needed a way to express the fear that was building. If Hoss was this mad. What was it going to be like to face her father? Hoss never got mad, Pa on the other hand… Jax didn't have time to finish her thought, because she felt Hoss grab her arm and less than a second she was over his knee

"I'm sorry. Hoss don't, please…." Jax begged, but was unable to finish because Hoss's heavy hand came down hard.

"Oww. Hoss…

She wasn't able to get anything else out as his hard hand came down ten more times. Each one was harder than the first.

"Joseph, come here."

"Uh uh. Hoss, she was the one who yelled at you," Joe said backing up and glaring at his sister. He wanted no part of what just happened. Hoss was a big guy and tanning by him would really hurt. "Why do I deserve to get tanned?"

Not even dignifying his question with a response, Hoss grab his little brother and dragged him across the room giving him the same treatment as his sister

Both sobbed looking at their brother it total disbelief rubbing their throbbing backsides.

"What I just gave you ain't nothing compared to what Pa and Adam are going to do." Hoss snapped as Adam walked in the door. Like the twins he was in utter shock. It took him a moment to find his voice and say,

"Hoss, I want a moment alone with these two."

"Good, I'm finished here," Hoss said and stormed out.

Adam sat down in a chair still not believing Hoss had actually tanned them. He waited until they were done crying before saying, "Well?"

"Where's Pa?" Joe asked not wanting to deal with Adam.

"Not ready to deal with your actions YET," Adam said, "Well?"

"We wanted to see San Francisco so we came," Jax said not looking up still sniffling.

"You just went? At eleven you thought you could make that kind of decision?" Adam said.

"We were only going to be gone two weeks at the most," Joe said. "We just didn't think everyone would get this mad."

"Mad isn't even close to what we are right now," Adam said. "Pa can't even walk in this room and Hoss just tanned your hide."

"Hoss tanned us because I yelled at him," Jax said miserably.

"I highly doubt that was only reason. Answer my question. Should two eleven year olds make that decision?"

'Adam, it was just our chance to see things. You were younger than us when Pa brought you to Nevada Territory," Jax tried.

"You missed a key point Jacqueline, PA BROUGHT ME!" Adam yelled.

"Well, Pa wouldn't bring us and we asked," Jax mumbled. Adam took two steps toward his sister and she moved back five. Adam took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"So you just went on your own," Adam said.

"Yeah, we weren't thinking," Joe tried.

"That's the problem with you two, you never think about tomorrow, just what you want today," Adam snapped. "What? Did you think we would sit on the Ponderosa and wait for us to come back?"

"No, we knew you would come," Jax said.

"Of course you did. That's why you set up such an elaborate plan. You ensured that we would be so distracted that you could have a head start and do what you wanted."

"Adam, we didn't know you guys would get robbed or that Pa would lose the lumber contract. We just thought we would have fun," Joe said.

"Fun? So worrying your family to death and chancing your life is fun?"

"We didn't chance our lives, we brought guns with us," Jax protested.

"HOSS AND I HAD GUNS WHEN WE WERE ROBBED!" Adam bellowed.

"Adam, we didn't think of it like that. We thought it was just another one of adventures" Joe implored.

"Traveling over 250 miles from home on your own, sleeping on the side of the road with animals and people who could hurt or kill you, and coming to a place where you know Pa won't let Hoss wander around alone. You thought it was just another one of your adventures?"

"Well, I guess not when you put it that way," Joe answered.

"Guess not!" Adam snarled losing his temper now.

"Adam," Jax pleaded, "We're sorry."

"You're sorry? Sorry isn't going to cover it Jacqueline. You have done so many things wrong in the past two weeks, I don't even know where to begin."

"Adam you don't understand, " Jax said.

"You're absolutely right, Jacqueline I don't understand." Adam knew his patience was up and he needed to leave. "I don't want to hear any more excuses, I don't want to hear I'm sorry, in fact I don't want to hear anything else from the two of you tonight."

Adam stormed out of the room and down the hall hoping that Hoss was in their room. Thankfully Hoss was there.

"They don't think they really did anything wrong," Adam stormed.

"Yep. I was in there five minutes and they said enough for me to spank them. To be honest I could go back in there and give them seconds," Hoss said.

"Be my guest."

""Jax had the gall to yell at me! The only thing I could do was tan her hide. Joe said he didn't deserve a tanning because he didn't yell at me. He though the only reason I tanned his sister was because she yelled at me," Hoss said shaking his head. "I never thought I would raise my hand to them."

"Me neither. After all the time you said I was plain mean for putting them over my knee," Adam said smiling.

Hoss had calmed him down enough to go back in there, he was not giving them a chance to say a word when he walked back in.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hoss asked

"I'm going in there one more time. I just had to walk away for a minute, to clear my head before they feel the sting of my belt."

"Good luck. I'm going down and get a beer."

"Get one for me too please. I'll need it." Adam said walking back towards the twin's room.

The minute Adam walked out the door Jax said,

"This is worse than the frogs."

"I think we are getting another whipping if Adam walks back in," Joe said.

"That's not fair. Pa hasn't even been up yet. You know he's going to tan us. Pa never lets Adam punish us when he's home. Not to mention Hoss spanks really hard," She whined rubbing her sore backside.

"But, we kinda put Adam through a lot too," Joe said.

"I still don't regret coming," Jax said stubbornly.

"Me neither, but I might once everybody's done with us," Joe said rubbing his backside.

Adam didn't bother to knock. They looked up at him with fear followed by tears. Well they were about to cry a lot more in a few seconds.

"Adam…" Jax started. Adam held up his hand.

"Don't say a word," he warned. "I'm going to say what I have to say without any interruptions from the two of you. First, you knew you were wrong because of the elaborate plan you made it so you could come to San Francisco, two you stole money which is something that goes against everything Pa has ever taught you, third you took guns that you know you are not allowed to even touch. All so you could have an adventure that you had no right to take. That doesn't even cover the risk to your lives and ours."

Adam took off his belt and grabbed Joe who was doing everything in his power to stay away from his brother,

"Bend over this bed, NOW!" Adam said.

"Adam…" Joe said as he did what Adam said. At the first hit Joe started pleading,

"Adam please..stop… finally the word died and there were only wails and cries as Adam tanned him with his belt until Adam was sure his brother would think twice about doing this again.

Next he turned his attention to his sister. Adam was happy she was wearing pants for once, because he didn't have petty coats to deal with. She started backing up to the window.

"Do not make me come over there and get you," Adam said ominously.

"Adam…" Jax pleaded like her twin. She received the same treatment her brother received. Adam gave her a few extra because he was sick and tired of her excuses.

When he was finished he put his belt back on and said,

"Get in your bed cloths and get into bed. Do not say a word the rest of the night. Pa still hasn't dealt with you and if you don't want another tanning tonight I would go to sleep."

Adam walked out of the room. Leaving two sobbing eleven year olds who did exactly what they were told for the first time in their lives. Not daring to talk to each other.

Adam walked downstairs and grabbed the beer his brother had waiting for him.

"Wow that sounded bad," Hoss said smiling. "I think everyone in this hotel, maybe the block, knows that two kids received a sound tanning."

"I didn't give them even half of what they deserved," Adam said.

Both men walked over to their father. He looked at his sons and said,

"I take it they're not repentant."

"No sir, I tanned them too," Hoss said. Ben looked at his middle son in amazement.

"Let me guess who pushed you over the edge, my darling Jacqueline," Ben said smiling.

"That girl doesn't know when to shut her mouth," Hoss said scowling.

"I went in after Hoss and the excuses were still flying. Pa, they honestly didn't think they did anything wrong," Adam said.

"Do you think they do now," Ben asked.

"I think they know they shouldn't have done it, but I don't think they understand why."

"They'll understand that during the next few days with me," Ben said.

"Good luck getting through those thick skulls," Adam said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1-6: Jax and Joe received their punishment from Hoss and Adam for their trip to San Francisco.

**Chapter 7: The Longest Lecture and Punishment Ever (According to Jax and Joe)**

Ben walked into the room he was sharing with two youngest children. They had both cried themselves to sleep. He had to laugh because they were sleeping on their stomachs and he could see why, their brothers gave them a tanning they wouldn't soon forget. He covered them up and kissed each one on the head thanking God that they were safe. He sat in the chair next to their bed looking at them.

His twins lived for the day never worrying what was going to happen tomorrow. It was something that needed to change now before something truly dreadful happened to them.

Their main focus in life was how to pull off their grand schemes. He had to admit this one was one of the best plans they had ever came up with. If given a chance they would come up with an even better one that could get hurt or killed. They were only eleven, what type of plan could they devise in three or four years?

Ben was finally able to lie down and got the best night sleep he had in over a week.

The next morning Joe was the first one up. He did not want to turn over knowing that it would really hurt.

"Jax," he whispered.

"What?" his sister said.

"Is Pa in his bed?"

"No, Joe let me go back to sleep. I don't want it to be morning." She knew they still had their father to deal with and knew was he was angrier that both Adam and Hoss combined. Her bottom couldn't take anymore punishment right now.

"Me neither, but it is." Joe said resigned. Their discussion was interrupted by Hoss,

"Pa wants you down for breakfast."

"Hoss, we can't," Joe said.

"You can and you will," Hoss said. "Or I'll send Adam and his belt back up."

"Ok," Joe said.

"Jax, put on a dress, do ya hear me?" Hoss said.

"Ok," Jax said miserably.

"Five minutes," Hoss said shutting the door.

"Guess, he's still mad," Joe said.

"I think, he'll be mad until he gets home," Jax answered. "Guess we need to face the enviable."

Jax did and got out of bed without her backside touching anything. Joe followed her example.

"I'll go behind the divider today," Jax said.

"That's because the chair is padded," Joe complained.

"Use the bed."

They got dressed each one trying to avoid contact with their very sore backsides.

They walked downstairs and over to the table there father and brothers were sitting at.

"Nice to see you looking like a young lady again," Adam said making Jax glare at him.

"Young lady, I wouldn't start your day like that," Ben cautioned.

"Yes sir," Jax said softly.

"Have a seat," Adam smirking.

"We would rather stand," Joe said hoping they would have that option, knowing they wouldn't.

"Son, we don't stand at the table," Ben said.

The three men watched as the twins tried to find a comfortable position on the wooden chairs, both of them finally settling with tears in their eyes.

"I ordered you both pancakes and eggs," Ben said.

"Thank you," Joe said.

"What time do we go home?" Jax asked wanting to go home but not wanting to face Miss Lily's saddle for three days.

"We're not. Your brothers are," Ben said.

"W-w-we're n-n-ot," Joe stammered.

"Yes son, we're not. I have a lot to say to you and your sister. So we're staying right here," Ben said.

The twins looked at each other in surprise and fear.

"When only paid for Miss Lily and Cochise through today," Jax said.

"Your brothers are taking them home. We're taking the stage," Ben said.

"Pa…" Joe began but his father's glare stopped him from saying anything else.

The rest of breakfast was silent. Ben sent the children back upstairs so he could privately word with his older sons,

"So have you figured out what you're going to do?" Adam asked.

"I have a lot to say to them, most of which they won't want to hear. You boys would have never even dreamed about doing this. They could have been hurt or killed."

"Pa, I honestly believe they didn't think about how we would feel or that they could have been hurt," Adam said, "the only thing they thought about was how much punishment they would receive once they were caught."

"That's something that needs to change and I plan on helping them understand that."

"Good Luck," Hoss said walking away.

"Is he ok?"

"He's just mad and feels guilty about tanning their hides. He doesn't feel that it's his right. I told him that as his older brother it is not only a right, but at times a duty. To that Hoss grumbled that I never tanned him and I replied it was because he was bigger than me that made him laugh. I also reminded him that he was never as disobedient as the twins."

"I guess you're not mad at them anymore," Ben said.

"No, just disappointed and hurt," Adam said honestly.

Ben took the children with him to send Hoss and Adam off.

Jimmy was sitting there and said in surprise,

"You're a girl! I almost pounded you!"

"So why does being a girl change anything? You were trying to swindle us. If it wasn't for your boss you would have." Jax snapped.

"I'm sorry for trying to swindle you," Jimmy said remembering his talk with Mr. Philips and the lingering ache in his backside.

"I'm glad you didn't get fired," Jax said.

Ben shook his head at his mule headed daughter. Joe was watching his father during the exchange between her and Jimmy. Just another thing on the list of offenses, he thought.

Hoss took Cochise and the Ebenezer's horse. Adam took Miss Lily and the other one.

"What happened to your horses?" Jax asked looking at the strange horses.

"I told you last night, they were stolen," Adam said.

"No you said you were robbed not that your horses were stolen," Jax said with real concern and tears.

"They were and there's nothing we can do about it." Adam said.

"They can't be gone," Joe said with tears. "They're our horses."

"Joe, Jax I think for the first time since you left the Ponderosa you're actually sorry and not just saying it," Adam said.

"Adam, you can't let anything happen to Miss Lily," Jax pleaded.

"Cochise either," Joe begged.

"Guess I was wrong," Adam said glaring at the twins.

"What do you mean by that Adam?" Jax demanded earning her sharp smack on her extremely sore backside by her father. She knew why and apologized before she received another one.

"Well, you were only concerned about the horses because you are afraid you'll lose yours."

"No, Adam! We want your horses back too," Joe pleaded for his brother to believe him.

The look in both of the twin's eyes made him feel guilty about the comment.

"Ok, I believe you," Adam said. Jax grabbed Adam's arm and asked before he mounted Miss Lily,

"Are you still mad at us?"

Adam knelt down to their level and said softly,

"No. Listen to what Pa has to say. You'll understand what Hoss and I are feeling right now."

Jax and Joe hugged both of their brothers.

"Don't make Pa, blister your hides again while you're here," Hoss said. "Adam and I did enough damage last night."

"Ok," they said and watched their brothers riding off.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel," Ben said. The twins really didn't want to go back there or what was about to come once they were.

Ben escorted his twins back to his room and had them sit on the bed. Again it took a few minutes for them to get comfortable.

"I've had the story from your brother's perspective. I want to know what you did and why you did it. First whose idea was it?"

"The San Francisco part was mine," Jax said.

"I wanted to leave the Ponderosa because we've never been out of Nevada Territory," Joe said

"How long have you two been planning this?" Ben asked.

"A while, we tried to go the honest route first," Jax said.

"So you disobeyed me?" Ben said.

"Not exactly, you said we couldn't go to Sacramento not San Francisco," Jax said.

"YOU KNOW THERE WASN'T A DIFFERENCE!" Ben roared.

"We know that, but it was a way of talking ourselves into going and not feeling like we were strictly disobeying you," Joe said shrinking under his father's roar.

"We'll address that later," Ben said ominously.

"So we wanted to wait until you were gone for two reasons. First because we didn't want to totally disobey you. Second if both you and Adam were home, we never would have made it off the ranch," Jax said not looking at her father. Expecting another burst of anger but didn't receive it.

Jax statement proved that Adam had to punish them because they needed to realize that Adam was in charge when he was gone. Hopefully Adam and his belt drove that point home.

"So you knew it was so wrong that you had to distract both of us?"

"Yes sir," Joe said.

"Who came up with the plan?"

"Both of us added ideas and came up with ways to execute those ideas," Joe said.

"What exactly were the parts of your plan?"

"Wait until you left, know how to get here, get money, take rifles, I needed to dress like a boy, take food, tell Hop Sing we were staying with Adam, and break the fence," Jax said.

Ben put his rubbed his head and asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer,

"So how long did it take you to come up with this plan?"

"About an hour," Joe said honestly, "But we have had lots of experience with plans"

"Joseph, is that really a good thing?"

"I guess not," Joe said.

"You guess not," Ben said shaking his head, "So why didn't you want to wait until I could take you?"

"We're not good at waiting, so we didn't," Jax said honestly.

"So did you think about how this would affect the members of your family?"

"We knew Adam would get mad at Hoss. We also thought we might get into trouble," Jax said.

"You thought you might get in trouble? Did you honestly think I would let you get away with this?"

"No but we hoped you would understand," Jax said.

"Jacqueline there is nothing to understand and nothing to justify what you two did."

"But, Pa…" Joe started.

"NOTHING JOSEPH," Ben yelled.

"Yes sir," they both said defeated.

"So why did you go?"

Jax and Joe had tried this answerwith both of their brothers last night. They didn't like the answer, so it probably would be worse with Pa. But they knew better than to lie.

"We wanted to," Jax whispered and waited for the explosion that came a second later.

"YOU WANTED TO! SO BECAUSE YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING YOU SHOULD DO IT?"

"Not always," Joe said trying to calm his father down.

"Not always, how about this time," Ben was still yelling but not as loud.

"Not this time," Jax said.

"Then why did you do it?"

"We wanted to at the time," Joe said.

"What do you think now?" Be asked.

Joe and Jax look at each other.

"At home yes, but now no," Jax said honestly.

"Why not now?"

"We didn't know how much our backsides were going to hurt." Jax said honestly.

Ben let it go and tried a different route.

"Did you think about Adam, Hoss, or I at all during your trip to San Francisco besides Adam getting mad at Hoss?"

"Not really," Joe said honestly.

"You were in Sacramento, Adam and Hoss were busy on the ranch, so we were in the clear," Jax said, "You should have been too busy to get mad."

"Do you consider we might be worried?"

"A little, but we took the guns. So you should have known we were safe," Jax said.

Ben had enough at those words. He grabbed his daughter and put her over his knee giving her five very hard smacks. Joe was waiting for his, but they didn't come yet,

"Do you feel the same as your sister about the gun?"

He did but didn't want to say so because he knew he would end up receiving the five smacks his sister just did.

"Joseph, I'm waiting. Do not lie to me young man," Ben said.

"At the time yes," Joe said.

"When did you change your mind?"

"When you…"

Ben didn't let him finish his sentence knowing the answer; he put him over his knee and gave him the same five smacks.

"You know for a fact that guns do not always protect you. Both of your brothers were robbed and they are grown men with guns. You are not allowed to touch those guns under any circumstances and you know it."

"S-s-sorry p-pa," Jax said between sobs.

"M-me too," Joe said.

Ben waited for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"You both were only thinking about yourselves during the whole trip. There's a word for that. What is it?"

Both knew the word, but didn't want to say it. Their father was waiting glaring the entire time. Finally Jax crumbled under the glare,

"Selfish."

"Exactly, that's what this trip was, selfish," Ben said with so much disappointment in his voice the twins cried even harder. Both put their faces in their pillows to hide the shame they felt and finally they cried themselves to sleep.

He watched them sleep. At times he wished he could just tan the two of them and have it over with. Unfortunately, they have proved many times that doesn't work.

When the twins woke up he took them down for lunch. They really didn't want to eat, but Ben wouldn't let them leave the table until they ate something. Ben paid the bill and said,

"Let's go back upstairs."

"Yes sir."

"So, what are you thinking so far about your actions?" Ben began.

"Pa, we didn't think we were being selfish when we did it," Jax said.

"What did you think you were being?" Ben said softly.

"Adventurous, "Joe answered for her.

"What do you think now?" Ben asked. The twins looked at each other and said together,

"Selfish."

"So what should we do about that?" Ben said.

The twins looked at each other; they never thought he was going to ask something like that.

"I don't know," Joe said for the both of them.

"Is it ok to be selfish?"

"No," Jax said miserably.

"Why?"

"Because the world doesn't revolve around us," Joe said.

"Did the world revolve around you this week?"

"Yes." They both said.

"How did the world revolve around you?"

"Hoss, Adam and you had to come after us and you all were worried," Joe said.

"But Pa..." Jax started.

"Jacqueline, I hope you weren't going to say we didn't have to come after you?"

Jax hung her head because that was exactly she was going to say.

"Jacqueline, why did we have to come after you?"

"Because you are our family, we are too young to do this on our own, and you love us."

"I think you have the selfish part understood." Ben said, "You'll have one month's restriction and extra chores, as a reminder."

"But Pa…" the protest was held off by their father's glare.

"Yes sir."

"So you didn't think about us. Did you think about yourselves?" Ben asked.

"We thought about how much fun we were going to have," Joe said honestly.

"Joseph, you know I'm not talking about that," Ben said.

"Yes sir." Joe said.

"So what am I talking about?"

"We could've gotten hurt," Joe said.

"But we weren't. Doesn't that count for something?" Jax said quickly.

"You were very lucky. First you met Ebenezer and Ethel which save you from being robbed when your brothers were, second when you went down to the docks instead of meeting a Captain who would have shanghaied you, you met an old friend of mine."

"We sleep two days on the road before Ebenezer and Ethel and nothing happened," Joe said.

"Again, luck." Ben said.

At this point he knew they didn't realize how much danger they were in because they didn't face any. He thanked God for that fact. But how do you prove to two eleven year olds who think they are invincible that they are not?

"Pa, you let us go to Virginia City all the time, why is this road any different?" Jax asked.

"This is a main road. It harbors criminals and ruffians that wouldn't think twice about killing anyone including children. You have heard of the stage coach robberies. They always happen on main roads, such as the one you traveled on."

"Oh," Jax said starting to understand what Ebenezer was saying.

"How many homes did you see near the road?" Ben asked.

"A few," Joe said.

"Ok, let's say Jax fell off her horse and hit her head. Could you have helped her?"

"No."

"Why."

"There wouldn't be anything around," Jax said. "But isn't it the same for you, Hoss, and Adam?"

"Yes, but we aren't eleven and have more experienced."

"Why does every one tell us we are eleven, of course we know we are eleven," Jax mumbled. Ben grabbed his little girl off the bed and gave her a quick sharp smack.

"Oww, Pa," Jax complained.

"Think before you speak, Jacqueline," Ben said harshly.

"At home you give us tons of chances to do something so we can get more experience. Shouldn't this trip give us some of the experience you have?" Joe asked.

"Do I let you do things alone on the Ponderosa that you've never done before?"

"No, sir, but after a lot of tries you let us," Jax said and scooted out her father's reach before adding, "we have a lot of practice riding places that are dangerous already with Hoss, Adam, and you. Every time we go hunting you tell us how dangerous the trek is."

Joe scooted away too, before saying, "We face dangers everyday on the Ponderosa this shouldn't have been any different."

"ON THE PONDERSOSA NO ONE WILL SHOOT YOU, ROB YOU, OR KIDNAP YOU. THERE IS A BIG DIFFERENCE!" Ben bellowed.

"I guess you're right," Jax cowered this time under her father's rage.

"GUESS!"

"You're right," Jax said quickly.

"You're right," Joe said.

Ben had to count to fifty before he could speak again.

"Do you agree this was dangerous?"

"Yes sir," Both of them said.

"Are you saying that to save your hides or do you really think it was dangerous?"

"Both," Joe said honestly.

"The trip was dangerous because we could have been hurt or killed." Jax said

"And our backsides are helping us to remember that." Joe said.

"Ok, since you're still not convinced you need two more month restriction and extra chores."

"That's three months," Joe complained.

"I'm glad you can count, there will be many more months coming your way."

Both twins hung their heads. It was on the tip of Jax's tongue to say something but something in her father's eyes closed it for once.

"Ok, selfish and dangerous down. How about the guns?"

"You already tanned us for the guns." Jax protested fearing what was about to come.

"Jacqueline, that was because you felt that you could be totally protected by them, not that you took them."

"Oh," Jax said defeated.

"What have I always told you about the guns?"

"Not to touch them." Joe said.

"Why?"

"We could get hurt," Joe said.

"Why?"

"We don't know how to use them and your policy is that children don't get guns until they are thirteen," Jax said.

"What is the difference between thirteen and eleven," Ben said.

Joe couldn't help it so whispered to his sister, "two."

Ben grabbed his son and gave him quick smack.

"IS THIS FUNNY JOSEPH?"

"No sir," Joe said rubbing his backside. "Sorry."

"Experience," Jax answered.

"Exactly."

"So what did I promise if I caught you playing with guns?"

Neither wanted to say it or experience it. Again Jax broke under her father's glare,

"A bare bottom tanning so hard that we wouldn't be able to sit for at least two weeks."

"Exactly."

"Pa, we can't handle that right now. I don't think we're going to sit for a month as it is," Joe begged.

"I guess you should have thought about it before you touched the guns." He grabbed Joe and took him behind the divider. Lowering his pants, seeing how red his little bottom already was it was hard to administer more punishment, but it was his duty. Two strikes had his little boy begging him to stop. He didn't have the heart to spank him the promised amount, so he stopped at ten good spanks.

Joe pulled up his pants and walked out sobbing.

"Jacqueline."

Jax couldn't go and face it.

"Jacqueline Anne-Marie, if I have to come and get you it will be twice as bad."

Jax slowly walked back there to her impending doom. She lowered her pantaloons and received the same ten hard spanks her brother received.

Ben again let his twins cry themselves to sleep again. He felt guilty for spanking them again knowing a bare bottom spanking on an already red bottom hurt twice as much but they had to realize that consequences come no matter what. He left the room to get their supper. Knowing it would be cruel to make them sit on the wooden chairs.

Jax woke up before her father returned and shook Joe awake.

"I think the stealing is coming next."

"Shut up Jax. This is your fault."

"Why are you saying that?"

"It just is. I would have waited."

"You wouldn't have and you know it."

"Most of the plan was yours."

"That's untrue and you know it."

"I STILL SAY THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Joe yelled.

"WHY IS IT MY FAULT?"

"I don't know my bottoms on fire and I am so mad at us for not thinking and going in the first place"

""You're right we were wrong for going at all."

"My bottom isn't the only thing hurting right now."

"I know my heart hurts. Pa had tears in his eyes when I walked back there. He didn't want to tan us again, but we were wrong."

"I've been thinking about it and Pa's right we were really selfish. The only thing we thought about was coming and having fun. The only danger we thought about was the tanning, not that I knew it would be this bad. I would die if something would have happened to you." Joe said.

"I feel the same way about you. Adam, Hoss and Pa lost a lot by having to come after us too. Pa lost the contract, Adam and Hoss were robbed. I think we lost Hoss's trust the most because we broke the fence and blamed it on him," Jax said.

"Do you think they will ever forgive us?"

"I hope so. I think we really hurt all of them."

Joe walked over and hugged his twin. Ben listened to the exchange outside and shook his head. He may have gotten through those thick skulls after all.

"I thought you two wouldn't like sitting in the chairs downstairs, so I brought you supper up."

"I'm not hungry," Jax said.

"You need to eat."

"Yes sir," Jax said.

"So the gun part is over. I won't give you restriction for that because I only promised a tanning if you touched them," Ben said.

"Pa," Joe ventured.

"Yes son.''

"Can we be punished for the stealing when we get home? Please?" Joe begged.

"Do you believe you were wrong for stealing?"

"Yes," the both said quickly.

"That was the hardest part of the plan to justify." Jax said.

"We know stealing is wrong."

"So nothing else you did was wrong?" Ben asked sternly.

"NO! Everything we did was wrong." Joe pleaded.

"Explain it to me, Joseph and Jacqueline feel free to help him."

"The moment you said no to us going to Sacramento, we decided to do something selfish and came up with a plan that hurt everyone," Joe said repeating everything he and his sister had just said to one another.

The twin always tried to justify what they do but most times they realized why they were punished and what they did wrong. Ben was happy about that even if like today it had to be pointed out directly to them.

"Pa," Jax said tentatively.

"Yes."

"Are you mad or disappointed?"

"I was both, now like Adam and Hoss I'm hurt by what you did."

The twins burst into tears.

"Come here," Ben said.

The twins walked over to their father. He picked up Joe first sitting him on his knee making sure not to hurt his bottom. Jax was next. He hugged his twins as the cried their guilt out.

"Pa," Joe asked.

"Yes,"

"Will you ever forgive us?"

"I did the moment I found you, but you needed to understand what you did was wrong. Adam and Hoss said that last night you were more worried about your punishment than about what you did wrong."

"So this was to help us understand why what we did wrong?" Jax asked.

"Yes. Not that you don't have more punishment coming," Ben said. "When we get home you still need to answer to me for you disobedience and stealing."

"We deserve it," Joe said miserably.

"How many parts are left of your plan that we didn't discuss besides the stealing? Remember no lying."

"Does stealing food fall under that category," Jax asked. Making Ben laugh.

"No, I'll give you that one."

"Breaking the fence, sneaking out of our window…" Joe said thinking.

"Lying to Hop Sing and dressing like a boy," Jax finished.

"How about making the plan at all?"

"Yes."

"So let' total this up; one month for selfishness, two for months for putting yourselves in danger, I'm giving you two months for making the plan in the first place, and four weeks more for the parts of the plan." Ben said.

"Pa, we'll be restricted until Christmas." Joe said, "Plus Jax was…."

Joe stopped under his father's intense graze.

"Also, your talking hole is getting filled in." Ben said knowing this was going to be the worst part of the punishment for them. One he had been debating about for days.

"Forever?" Jax asked.

"Yes, forever," Ben answered.

"But we talk every night," Joe said.

"You also scheme though it."

"Please don't, Pa," Jax and Joe begged.

"My decision is final and don't even think about making another one."

Silent tears fell down the twins faces as they nodded their heads.

**Epilogue:**

Ben took the children out to the barn the moment they arrived at the Ponderosa where they received their punishment for disobedience.

According to the twins that tanning was worse than all of the tannings they received at the hotel combined.

Ben closed the talking hole the next day feeling guilty the entire time, but knew it was for the best.

The months of restriction dragged by, but as Joe predicted with Christmas so did their parole. Jax joked it almost took that long for them to sit without wincing.

So are the twins finished with their mischief? Guess we'll just have to see.


End file.
